Super Sergio Fighters/Final Smashes
Like in the Super Smash Bros series since Brawl, Super Sergio Fighters' characters can use a Smash Ball to perform their Final Smash Sergio the Hedgehog/Sarah the Hedgehog *Name: Sergio Dimensions *Type: Trapping *Description: Sergio/Sarah launch their opponent up in the air. There, Sarah/Sergio, Speedster T, Rainbow Blur and Sergio's Boom design will show up and the five will fire a multi colored beam at their opponents, giving them massive damage. Jorge Mario *Name: Golden Jorge *Type: Transformation *Description: Jorge takes a Gold Flower to transform into his Golden form. In this state, his attacks always explode into coins and his Fire Ball move will be larger and deal more damage. Performing this Final Smash at least once will grant the player more Coins at the end of the match. Marta Rose *Name: Hypernova *Type: Trapping *Description: Much like Kirby's Hypernova ability, Marta's coat opens widely and begins to suck up everything in sight, opponents and items included, to spit them out in the form of a giant star afterwards. The higher the damage, the harder will be for the opponent to break free from the star shot. Dani *Name: PK Starstorm *Type: Stage-wide *Description: Similar to Ness and Lucas' Final Smash, Dani will cast a meteor shower towards his opponents. Like in Super Smash Bros 4, the stars can change direction to reach their foes much easier. Laura Toadstool *Name: Bass Cannon *Type: Directional *Description: Laura's Wub Blaster opens up 4 more speakers and fires a huge music-powered beam. Alvaro Bandicoot *Name: Drill Bombardment *Type: Transformation *Description: With jetpack in hand, Alvaro flies up and fires Drill Bombs at the stage. After a short time, the jetpack itself explodes, damaging nearby opponents. Carlos Wario *Name: Spicy Garlic Breath *Type: Directional *Description: Similar to Mario's Final Smash, Carlos burps two giant fireballs that go in the direction Carlos is facing. Shade the Hedgehog *Name: Chaos Blast *Type: Focused *Description: Shade stabs his Proto Buster in the ground and creates a powerful explosion. Luisianna *Name:' Luisiannary Avalanche' *Type: Stage-wide *Description: A bunch of Dreamy Luisiannas begin to show up and ram towards the opponents. Ian Whitewings *Name: Great Sacred Treasure *Type: Transformation *Description: Ian hops into the Great Sacred Treasure and fires a great bunch of powerful blasts. Silvia *Name: Darkness Strike *Type: Trapping *Description: Similar to Meta Knight's Final Smash, Silvia catches a nearby opponent, darkens the screen and then delivers a powerful kick to send them away Alba Crystalia *Name: Black Hole + Mega Laser *Type: Trapping *Description: Like Palutena's Final Smash, Alba first creates a Black Hole to trap her opponents and then fires the Mega Laser to give them damage. Beta Sergio *Name: Super Beta Sergio *Type: Transformation *Description: Beta Sergio uses the Kingdom Crystals to achieve his Super form and ram towards opponents at high speed. He goes very fast so it's hard to control. Alfonso Koopa *Name: Doom Satellite Robot *Type: Transformation *Description: Alfonso brings his Doom Satellite Robot and attacks the opponents with it. The robot behaves similarly to Giga Bowser: It uses Alfonso's attacks but with added effects and has Super Armor Alfonso Jr. *Name: Fire Paint *Type: Stage-wide *Description: Alfonso Jr. calls Fire Dark Mario, the robotic clone of Jorge, to paint a giant X on the screen. The X stays there for some time, damaging opponents that touch it while Alfonso Jr can attack normally. When the X dissipates, its launch power will increase a lot to the point of even earning a KO to Alfonso Jr. Thunder the Dark Hedgehog *Name: Thunder Blast *Type: Trapping *Description: Thunder will use a tractor beam to drag opponents near to him. Then he will strike them with quick claw swipes before eventually dropping an explosive energy ball as a finishing blow Scout-Gal *Name: Ubercharge *Type: Transformation *Description: Scout-Gal Ubercharges herself to become invincible. In this state, her attacks have higher damage and launch power Sapphira *Name: Light Arrow *Type: Directional *Description: Similar to Zelda and Sheik's Final Smash, Sapphira fires a powerful arrow with her Crossbow that will KO anyone that is hit with it Marbleman *Name: ??? *Type: ??? *Description: ??? Voltcupine *Name: Volt Switch *Type: Focused *Description: Volctupine will swipe around a part of the stage. Then, he will retreat into his Poke Ball and come out in a burst of electricity Blockiant *Name: Seismic Toss *Type: Trapping *Description: Blockiant will grab an opponent, jump into the air and spin in circles until dropping down to the floor. The landing has a great launch power and there's a very high probability of the opponent being sent towards the upper blast line (Unless there's a ceiling), sometimes it will be a Star or a Screen KO. Mike Phoenix / Michelle Phoenix *Name: Phoenix Dual Strike *Type: Trapping *Description: Mike/ Michelle calls Mika into the battle. Mika goes forward and if she connects with an opponent, she and Mike/Michelle will proceed to beat them up and finishing with a powerful blow. Numa *Name: Kaiser Mode *Type: Transformation *Description: Numa activates his Kaiser powers. During a short time, his attacks will deal more damage and have a higher launch power Dalton *Name: Turbo Taco *Type: Transformation *Description: Dalton bites down on a sick-looking taco and transforms into the Turbo Taco! Dalton's power doesn't go up much, but his speed is increased a thousandfold and his up aerial allows him to fly. This form only last 15 seconds, so dishing out damage effectively is key. Also, his Smash B moves are replaced with high KO-potential attacks: Neutral B is now Power Poodle, Forward + B is now Super Shoulder Bash, Up + B Is now Blast Off, and Down + B is now Jet Sledgehammer. Sphere Sister * Name: Gigalloon Mode * Type: Transformation * Description: Sphere Sister's suit inflates into huge proportions and she is able to throw powerful punches at her enemies. If someone attacks her, the enemy will bounce off. Lionel Toddson * Name: Chain Attack * Type: Trapping * Description: If Lionel is next to an enemy, he will call his partners from Team Quest and proceed to attack the opponent in a similar way to Shulk's Final Smash. ???? * Name: ???? * Type: ???? * Description: ???? Melina Retron * Name: Scope Laser * Type: Directional * Description: Similar to R.O.B.'s Final Smash in SSB4, Melina will pull out a Nintendo Scope and, aided by two NES Zapper-like Orbitars, will fire a powerful beam. Bady & Lil' Chirps * Name: Super Bird * Type: Transformation * Description: The influence of the Smash Ball makes Lil' Chirps transform into a firey phoenix that carries Bady around as it shoots fireballs or breathes fire at close range for a short time. Ms Lifeguard * Name: Intense Session * Type: Directional * Description: Ms Lifeguard will begin to throw shapes of various poses forward. Ketsu Oblivion * Name: Berserk Mode - Oblivion Impact * Type: Trapping * Description: Ketsu Oblivion Activates his Berserk Mode, I.e. His Super Mode, and then Stabs the Ground around him with His own Lance of Longinus. anyone caught it will be transported into a Black Void Dimension where 12 Monoliths will surround the unfortunate victims and blast them with A.T. Field Obliteraters, which will fry and obliterate their minds, bodies and souls... or at least it would if Ketsu didn't fire thousands of Other Lances of Longinus at them, the amount of lances makes a Blood red explosion that covers the screen as the camera zooms out to show the explosion getting bigger until it turns into a mushroom cloud and that mushroom cloud turns into one of the Eva mechs roaring. after that the victims are seen on the stage again and take damage and knockback accordingly. Goku Phoenix * Name: Omni Big Bang Universe / Ultimate Super Galaxy Phoenix Fist. * Type: Directional / Trapping * Description: Goku's Final Smash Changes Depending on if you're close to a foe or not. if you're not close to an opponent, Goku will push his hands forward with his palms outstretched and gather energy before firing it in a Huge Beam While Shouting "OMNI! BIG BANG! UNIVERSE!". If he's close to a foe (or more then one foe) He Stomps the Area slowing down the foes trapping them there and slowing down time until it's stopped... then he punches them again ala a Shin Shoryuken but after the Shin Shoryuken-like Move a Phoenix Comes out, drags the Trapped Foes into Space and Explodes and turns the screen white, it then cuts back to the stage as damage and knockback are dealt accordingly. MORE COMING SOON Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707 Category:MartinmesisterPaladin Category:Mrpr1993 Category:Sergy92 Category:Games Category:Dalton and Friends